RWBY: Delta
by TheLaughingSkulls
Summary: Another betrayed soldier falls into the hands of team RWBY, alongside Sigma. Literally, he fell from the sky! These stories all connect together. Even the ones I haven't made.


DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN RWBY, ONLY MY OC.

"So... What is your name?" Professor Ozpin asked.

"Dante Infernus, but people just call me Delta." I replied.

"Any special skills that could aid your team?" Ozpin asked.

"What do you mean? I thought you said that all the teams were all ready picked?" I respond.

"You can pick which team you want to be on. Now, what special attributes do you have? Ozpin asked.

"Well, I'm very strong, I'm fast, and I have medical efficiency." I respond.

"Medical efficiency? Where did you get medical training?" Ozpin asked.

"Long story." I respond.

"Well, just so happens I have time and I have an interest in stories. Do tell." Ozpin replied.

"Fine. I've been in the military. I was trained as a Para-medic, the medics that jump from planes onto the battlefield. I got out alive, thankfully." I respond.

"Military, interesting. So why have you come to join Beacon?" Ozpin asked.

"I want to?" I responded.

"Ok, well here are the teams." Ozpin said as he slid three folders across the desk. One titled RWBY caught his eye. 'Hold on, I've seen that name before.' He picked up the folder, and to his surprise he found a name that would leave him in awe. Ernest Jasper, or "Sigma". He froze.

"Is everything ok?" Ozpin asked as he looked over at me.

"I know this guy, my Chief Adviser told me about him. He said he went AWOL and tried to kill his team. He was sentenced to firing squad but escaped. Wow." I replied, holding the folder open.

"Well, other than that, what team would you like to be on?" Ozpin asked.

'Shit, this will be tough. I want to know him more, but I don't know if I can trust him. Fuck it, looks like we're kindred spirits huh? Dead men walking.'

"I would like to be apart of team RWBY, sir." I replied to Ozpin.

"Wow, seems like team RWBY has become a popular choice here. Come, I will show you to their room.

Before we get ahead of ourselves, let me introduce myself. My name is Dante Infernus, formally apart of the military. Formally. I did service in an airborne division that dropped me on the front lines. I was assigned to another unit after some altercations with my original unit. Now, I was jumping with Delta Squad, one of the most controversial squads in the para-infantry division. They were accused of feeding the enemy information on where our supply drops were. They didn't find any credible information, so they were let off the hook. Here's where it gets interesting. On one of our routine flights, my squad told me that I was apart of something bigger. Me, thinking like we were going on an extended patrol thought everything would be fine. Suddenly, they all stand and grab me. They open the back of the plane, the door lowering. They say something, hell I don't even remember, and then throw me out of the plane. Desperately, looking around for something to slow me down. I remember, some stuff got sucked out the back of the plane! I find a … Inflatable raft. I deploy it to slow me down. It works mostly, but I'm still falling to the ground. I land, being knocked unconscious for days. I wake up in the medical ward of Beacon. Apparently I landed right outside the school. I was carried back to Beacon by some huntresses, in-fact the whole team was there with me.

~PRESENT DAY~

"Ok, let me show you to your team's dorm. He knocked on the door. "I'll be right there!" A male voice responded as he opened the door. "Hello Professor, and you are?" The man asked. "People call me Delta. As of you?" I ask the man in combat boots, camouflage pants, and a white t-shirt. "Sigma," He paused and studied me for a brief couple of seconds. "Military, huh?" He said as he looked over my uniform. "Yeah." I respond with. "I was in the military to. What division where you apart of?" He asked. "Para-infantry. I was a paramedic." I said. "wait... Are you that guy that fell from the sky? With the raft?" He asked, quizzically. "Yeaaah, that was me. It was a long story." I reply.


End file.
